The present invention relates to an intake arrangement for an internal combustion engine.
Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 10-61510 discloses an intake arrangement for a so-called transverse engine in which an intake side of the engine is disposed on a front side of a vehicle, and an exhaust side of the engine is disposed on a rear side of the vehicle. In the intake arrangement, an intake manifold is connected to a vehicle-front side, namely, the intake side of the engine, and an exhaust manifold is connected to a vehicle-rear side, namely, the exhaust side of the engine.